The 7th Friend
by pizzafan123
Summary: Casey McCoy has known Monica and Ross Geller since she was young. She lives with her best friend, Monica. She's friends with Chandler, Joey and Phoebe too. She's a history high school teacher, and things are normal, if excitable with her friends. Then an old friend of her's and Monica comes by from ditching her wedding and running from the alter. Then, things seem to be different.
1. Rachel's Arrival

**The 5** **th** **Friend**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Everyday Lives and Rachel Arrival**

 **Friends is an amazing show and I love it. I haven't seen a show to match it yet and I had this character in my head and it came to a story. I was just on vacation, so I finally get to write some.**

 **This takes place right before the first episode of season 1 episode 1, before Rachel comes in to Central Perk.**

I was sleeping in my room, in my three-bedroom apartment that I shared with my roommate. I slept on a king size bed that dominated half the room, my dresser by the door against the wall with my closet next to the bed on the right and my bedside table on the other side. I liked the extra space on the bed. The bed was soft and comfortable with fluffy pillow with a soft and warm blanket. It was almost regrettable getting out of bed.

I heard Joey and Chandler's loud voices. I groaned, rolling on my side and out of bed. I opened my door quietly, clad in grey sweatpants and a tank top, the type of clothes I usually slept in. I leaned on the doorframe to see Joey, Chandler, Ross and Monica at the kitchen table eating. I lived with Monica, but our friends usually came over every day.

Joey and Chandler were roommates from us across the hall. I blinked in surprise at the one missing. "Where's Phoebe?"

They all jumped and I laughed, amused. Chandler sent me a sarcastic look. "Thanks for the warning, I love it with my heart slams into my chest at 7:30 in the morning!"

I laughed again and he huffed before going back to his food. Ross was the one to answer me. "I think she's playing on the subway this morning."

I nodded, tiredly rubbing my face. "Ah." I walked forward, closing my door and slumped into a chair tiredly. I grinned at Monica when she looked over at me. She rolled her eyes, but gave me a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes. She must have made them earlier and saved me some from the bottomless pit that was Joey. I nodded my head, already digging in. "Thanks."

As I ate, I snatched Ross' coffee mug, taking a drink. He called quietly with a whine. "Hey!"

I snorted, finishing my food, thinking about my day. I had to be at the school at 9. Looking at Chandler suit and tie (which always seemed to have a weird patterned tie), Monica's chef uniform and Joey's actor attire for when he was trying out for a part. I'd say they were all working except for Ross.

Ross moved from the table to the couch, flipping through the channels with a depressed look on his face. I grimaced at that, finishing my plate clean. He just had broken up with his ex-wife, apparently, she was a lesbian. The result was making Ross miserable. I offered 'talk' to her, but Ross begged me to leave it alone. I didn't mean I was planning on hurting her, I was just planning to show her how hurt my friend was. My friends don't call my angry talks normal.

I didn't care that she had a girlfriend, that has nothing to do with me, but she hurt my friend and that was not okay. I was protective over my friends.

 _As Monica told me. "You can't fight with people when they make you mad, you're an adult now with a good job."_

I've known Monica and Ross all my life, since me and Monica were in elementary school, though I was more Monica's friend at first, than Ross'. Now we were roommates, so I knew her for a long time. The third bedroom we had was vacant and mostly filled with junk. It was mostly mine (as Monica was majorly OCD). I dropped my plate in the sink and I turned to go into my room and get ready for work.

Monica said. "Casey."

I turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

She looked toward the sink and I huffed with a grin. She then gave me a pointed look.

I groaned. "Yes, mother."

She glared and I laughed. "Fine, fine."

I cleaned up and Chandler came to my right side, leaning over my shoulder. He narrowed his eyes playfully as I looked at him when I finished. "I think you missed a spot."

I dried my hands, smacking his shoulder. "Shh! Don't let Mon hear you say that!"

He raised his hands in surrender, back up a step or two, smirking. "I was kidding."

I waved a hand in Monica's direction behind me. "And you think Monica cares?"

He opened his mouth and pointed a finger in the air. Then he looked to be thinking about it, then snapped his mouth closed, lowering his finger. "Ah, good point."

Monica rolled her eyes at the both of us. "Just because I like to keep things clean- "

I waved my hands in front of me. "Nope, not having this conversation." I cared about Monica like a sister, but I didn't want to have a talk about my less than stellar cleaning habits. "Got to get ready. It's…" I looked at the clock on the wall and my eyes widened. "Shit! It's 8:03! Gotta go!"

I ran over to my room and Joey said, walking toward the front door. "See ya, Casey. Off to look for a new show."

I grinned at him, facing him and snickering. "As long as it's not Anne…again."

That got laughs from the others, even if Ross' was a little depressing. Joey pointed at me. "That was one time!"

That just made me laugh harder. I noticed Monica laughing quietly by the sink and Chandler's face pressed in the couch cushion, his shoulders shaking. It was only so funny because we saw it performed. We usually went to all of the plays Joey was in. I snorted and nodded at Joey. "Okay, see you."

He huffed before smiling and walking out the door. He was a happy guy most of the time. He wasn't the smartest, but he had a kind heart where it counted.

Chandler sighed. "Well, I have to go crunch numbers."

I cleaned against the doorframe with a smirk. "And that's so important."

He sent me one of his 'Chandler' looks from where he was at the door, rolling his head to one side. "Yes and teaching high school kids about a past that they don't care about is?"

I scowled at him. "Ah, whatever."

He snickered, waving his hand at all of us, walking out.

I knew most kids didn't care, I certainly didn't at the time. I tried not to think about it. I went in my room, showering and brushing my brown hair, it ended up in a short ponytail that was above my lower neck to keep it out of my face.

I changed it a light blue button-down shirt, black suit pants and my suit jacket over my arm. My feet were only clad in socks so I went to get my shoes from the living room. I went by the door and was about to shove my feet into my shoes when Monica said. "Casey?"

I turned my head toward her, where she was cleaning up bits of mess in the living room. "Yeah Mon?"

"Why are you wearing sneakers with a suit?"

My head dropped down to look. My right foot was halfway in my sneaker. I felt my ears burn a little red in embarrassment and sent her an awkward smile, shucking the shoe off. Monica shook her head at me and I put on the right shoes, dark brown dress shoes.

It was just me, Monica and Ross in the apartment and by the looks of it, Monica was leaving soon. I grimaced once again at Ross' look of depression. I knew I was going to regret this…

I walked over to Ross and sat on the arm of the couch. My jacket was still in my arms so I laid it on the back of the couch. "Hey, Ross."

He sighed in deep depression. "Hi."

I patted his shoulder. "Well, that sounded happy." He sent me an annoyed, dry look before sighing again and looking toward the t.v. I followed his gaze and felt like groaning. Seriously, this guy is a glutton for punishment!

It was some type of break up drama. The couple on screen seemed to be breaking up and to make it worse, the girl on screen was blond. I groaned, running a hand down my face. "Seriously, Ross!"

He ignored me, slumping into the couch cushions. I heard keys rattle and saw Monica by the door. She was sending him a worried look. I sent her a look saying, 'I have this handled'.

She was comforting him for the past couple of days. She sent one last worried look at her brother and a thankful look to me. She called. "Bye Ross, Casey."

I waved and Ross sighed. "Bye."

Monica shook her head, walking out. I snatched the remote.

Ross called, letting out a whine. "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No wonder you're depressed, here."

I picked a random channel and looked to see a lesbian couple kissing and in some type of embrace. Ross dropped his head and let out a whine.

I jumped back in shock at the luck I had, fumbled with the remote until I changed the channel to what I knew as the Discovery Channel. "Ah, shit! No, wait, look."

It was a documentary on lions and their prides or something like that. I let out a cheer of victory. "Ah, ha! Here we go!"

He smiled a little, looking at the screen. "Thanks, Case."

I grinned at my round of good luck, patted him on the shoulder again. "No problem-o! Got to work in…" I looked at the watch on my wrist. I gaped in horror. "Now! See you, Ross!"

I ran off, shoving my jacket on and my briefcase over my shoulder, running out the door.

/ / / / / / / / / /

I drove to the high school I worked at, arriving at my classroom ten minutes late. I smiled at the students piled at the door. "Hello."

David Conway, a 15-year-old kid with light brown hair and eyes scoffed. "You're late, Teach."

I smirked at him. "Or you're actually on time?"

He grimaced and a couple of kids laughed. I wasn't an overly strict teacher nor was I a pushover. I was on pretty good terms with all my students.

I opened the door, sitting behind my desk as they all went to sit down. I had an old white computer covering most of the right side of the desk, the rest was covered in papers. I opened my roll book from my bag and only about three people were absent.

I then got in front of them, leaning on my desk. "Okay, so all of you know Christopher Columbus, right?"

I got mostly nods and some 'no duh' looks. I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But before that, people lived in tribes, they were called Native Americans, what we call Indians. Anyone know anything about them?"

After getting some obvious answers like casinos, buffalos and other things like huts and fur clothes, I continued to go in depth with my lesson on the Native Americans.

/ / / / / / / / /

Soon enough, it was 3'oclock and I shoved my things into my bag, heading out. I should go to the Central Perk; the others are out of work by now and they might of came by. I drove over to the coffee shop, leaving my jacket and bag in the car, taking my wallet with me. I needed some good coffee right now.

I did wonder how Ross was doing and if he even left Monica's apartment or at least her couch.

I opened the door to see that Joey, Monica, Chandler and Phoebe were there. Chandler was sitting on the arm, Phoebe next to him on the couch and Monica sitting beside her also on the couch and Joey to her left on a chair.

I walked over, sitting on the other arm of the couch. "Hey!"

They all looked up. "Hey."

I faced them. "So, what are we talking about?"

Joey said from behind me. "Monica's got a boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's no one! It's just some guy I work with."

I kept looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Joey scoffed. "C'mon! You're going out with the guy, there has to be something wrong with him."

I grinned, laughing at the annoyance on her face. Chandler asked. "Does he have a hump? A hump and a hair piece?"

I raised my hands. "Now, that's not fair."

Monica gave me a look of relief. "Thank you."

I smirked. "Their obviously something wrong with him mentally."

"Casey!"

I just chuckled at the dirty look I got. Phoebe asked. "Wait, does he eat chalk?"

I sent her a strange look, I knew the others were doing the same. I asked slowly. "What?"

She said. "Just 'cause I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl."

I slapped a hand to my face and I saw Chandler blink in confusion. I stopped asking when it came to Phoebe sometimes.

My eyes widened when a thought came to me. "Does he have 16 cats?"

Monica shook her head. "No, why would he?"

I pointed at her. "Remember David."

We all looked at each other and grimaced, David was a guy I met at some teaching convention and he had 16 cats, it shocked the hell out of me when I went to his place.

Monica raised her voice slightly. "Everybody relax, this is not even a date. This is just two people going out to dinner and not having sex."

Chandler said. "Sounds like a date to me."

I nodded in agreement. "A boring one, but yeah a date. I'm gonna get coffee."

I got up, going to the counter and ordering an expresso. I needed to stay awake today and coffee was not going to do the trick. I paid and went back over. They moved as in Phoebe was sitting on the floor, Chandler was actually on the couch and Joey was sitting in a recliner.

I took a chair and put it by Phoebe, sitting on it backwards, my arms resting on the back. Chandler was telling one of his dream/stories. "-I'm standing in the middle of the cafeteria and I realize I'm totally naked." He smirked.

I shrugged, that happens in plenty of dreams. Chandler went on. "I realize there is a phone…there!"

Joey asked slowly. "Instead of…"

Chandler exclaimed. "That's right!"

I snorted. "That's a bit different."

The others agreed with me and Chandler said. "And all of a sudden, the phone starts to ring. And it turns out it's my mother. Which is very, very weird because she never calls me."

I laughed. "Maybe she will. When my folks end up in my dreams, that happens."

He rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "I hope not."

I finished drinking my expresso and was going to get a second one. We've been here for a while. I also bought a scone and set it on the table. I went outside to my car and grabbed my bag. I came back in, sat on the floor by the table and started grading papers with a red pen.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh ten minutes later. "Listen to this, 'history is important because old people want you to learn about old stuff about as old as they are. Also, history is stupid and I hate it'. What the hell?"

Monica laughed. "No way does it say that, let me see."

Her eyes widened when I showed it to her. "Oh my God."

I grumbled, writing a big 'no effort' on the paper and going to the next one. "No respect."

Chandler scoffed. "And you respected your teachers at that age?"

I opened my mouth to say something, only to glare and say. "Shut up!"

He laughed and I saw Joey leaning over my shoulder. "Why'd you have them write that anyway. It was like one of the things I hated in school."

I finished checking off another paper, the stack was halfway done with. "Because history is important, I wanted to know if they knew the reason why."

Joey made a snoring sound and I threw a balled-up piece of paper behind me, hitting him. "Hey!"

I smirked, going back my work as Joey talked to them about the play he was looking into. Phoebe mentioning something about a song about her mother she was writing. Which was all kinds of depressing.

I looked up when I heard Ross' voice, small and depressed. "Hi."

I blinked at him. Joey said. "This guy says hello and I want to kill myself."

Ross was behind the couch, looking sad. Monica said, grabbing his hand. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Ross said. "I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestines and wrapped it around my neck."

Chandler raised a cookie dish. "Cookie?"

Monica said. "Carol moved her stuff out today."

My eyes widened. Oh, that's why he was depressed and where he was all day. I took a cookie from Chandler, saying. "Well, at least you don't have to look at her stuff and be reminded she le-ow!"

I rubbed my arm, where Monica hit me. She glared at me and looked up at Ross, who was looking worse. I smiled awkwardly. "Oops. You know I'm not good at the comforting thing."

Phoebe chuckled. "Oh yeah, remember Anna."

I wrinkled my nose. "That was an accident!"

It was silent for a moment, then it was broken by Monica getting up. "Let me get you some coffee."

Ross sighed, sitting on the couch. "Thanks."

Phoebe was then picking the air around him, throwing it past us if that was possible. "No, don't! Stop it, stop trying to cleanse my aura."

I chuckled as she continued and Ross waved his arms. "Stop, just leave my aura alone. Okay? I'll be fine. Alright? Really everyone, I hope she'll be very happy."

Me and Monica both said. "No, you don't."

He repeated after us. "No, I don't. To hell with her, she left me!"

Joey asked. "And you never knew she was a lesbian?"

Ross exclaimed. "No, okay! Why does everyone keep fixating on that?! She didn't know, how was I supposed to know?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know. Was she looking at girls' asses lately?"

Ross sent me a glare. "What!? No!"

I said, smirking a half smile. "I mean because if you didn't know- "

"Casey!"

I flinched slightly in surprise as they all yelled at me. "What?"

They all said. "Shut up!"

I raised my hands and huffed. "Fine, I have to grade these papers anyway."

Chandler suddenly said. "Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian."

My head snapped up to look at him reading something on a recliner, my mouth dropped open and my pen dropped out of my hand and onto the floor. Chandler stared at all of us. "Did I say that out loud?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, yes you did."

I marked off another paper as Joey said. "Alright Ross, you're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry, your hurt. Can I tell you what the answer is? Strip joint!"

I snorted loudly. Joey said. "Come on, you're single. Have some hormones!"

Ross snapped. "I don't want to be single. I just want to married again."

I shrugged. "I'm not married and I love being free."

Before anyone could say anything, the front door opened loudly. A familiar girl came in wearing a wedding dress, looking upset.

Chandler waved a hand toward the door. "And I just want a million dollars."

I shook my head, finally finishing the stack and shoving them back into my bag. I zipped it up and realized I was hungry again. I didn't want to get up. I looked at the girl. Why does she look familiar? I was drinking a regular cup of coffee, three sugars and two creams.

Monica walked over in shock. "Rachel?"

I spit out my drink, getting it on the table and I was happy I finished with the work already. Chandler and Ross sent me a disgusted look, scooting away. I rolled my eyes, looking over by Monica. It was Rachel, she was, a couple years older, but still Rachel.

She hugged Monica. "Oh, thank God. Monica, hi!" She let go, sounding more upset. "I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are! You are!"

One of the waitresses said. "Can I get you some coffee?"

Monica said quickly. "Decaf."

I nodded my head, that was probably the best idea. Monica brought her over and I stood up. "Everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High School survivor. This is everybody. This is Chandler, Phoebe and Joey and you remember my brother Ross and Casey from high school."

They went to hug/handshake, but he smacked into her with a umbrella. I chuckled. She turned to me. "Casey!"

I smiled at her, opening my arms and hugging her when she came over. "Hey, nice seeing you again."

She let go. "You too."

I lead her over to the couch, sitting her between Ross and Phoebe. I moved the coffee cups, sitting on the table.

Monica asked. "So, you want to tell us now? Or are waiting for four wet brides maids?"

She took a deep breath. "Oh, God, well, it started about a half an hour before the wedding, I was in this room where they were keeping all the presents and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous gravy boat. When all of a sudden-sweet and low?"

I blinked at her, I hated it when people stopped in the middle of a story. She continued with her coffee in hand as Ross was putting the sugar in for her, staring at her while she talked. "I was more turned on by the gravy boat than by Barry. And then I got really freaked out and then that's when it hit me, Barry looks like Mr. Potato Head. I know, I mean, he always looked familiar, but…I just had to get out of there. And I started wondering, 'why am I still doing this and who am I doing this for'? And I didn't know where else to go. I knew the three of us drifted apart, but you two are the only people I knew who lived in the city."

Monica replied. "Who weren't invited to the wedding."

Rachel sighed. "I was kind of hoping it wouldn't be an issue. "

I shrugged. "I don't like weddings."

After talking for a little bit, we decided to go back to mine and Monica's place. I took my car with Ross and Chandler, because apparently, they both walked. Chandler was in the back, but leaning forward and was hanging on both of the seats with Ross next to me in the passenger seat.

Chandler asked. "So, who is she?"

I said, making a right. "A friend of mine and Monica from when we were kids. Haven't seen her a while, she's a rich kid."

Ross was just staring out the window. I said. "Hey, Ross?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"If it gets you to stop moping, I will take to a strip joint myself."

Chandler burst into laughter and Ross sighed angrily. "Shut up, I don't want to go to a stripping place!"

"Hey, come on! The documentary didn't even work!"

Chandler asked. "It didn't?"

"Nope."

Ross sighed. "Casey- "

"Wow, look at that, we're here." I parked, waited for them to come out and locked my door. I unlocked the house and they were already there, watching a Spanish sitcom.

Phoebe was on the floor and Joey was on the couch facing the tv. Monica was on the one adjacent to it and I sat on the armrest of the couch by Phoebe and Chandler with Ross on the back of the couch. Rachel was in the kitchen.

She was sounding angry at him, speaking in Spanish. Monica said. "Now, I'm guessing he bought her the big pipe organ and she's really not happy about it."

I shook my head. "Or she's unhappy that it's not for her and he's having an affair."

Monica sent me a look, but seemed to be thinking about it. Rachel was on the phone behind us. "Daddy, I just…I can't marry him, I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to _me._ "

The scene moved and the woman from before and another lady was there, who I guessed the affair was with were on the stairs. Chandler said. "Oooh, she should not be wearing those pants."

I sent him a dry look. "Thanks, fashionista Chandler."

He made an over dramatic face at me. I just grinned. Joey then said. "I say push her down the stairs."

They were yelling rapid Spanish on the screen. We all seemed to agree with Joey. We chanted. "Push her down the stairs!"

She did and I laughed as we clapped as she fell. Sure, it sounds mean, but that's what we did when we watched Spanish sitcoms, we tried to guess what was going on, not understanding what was said. I took French in college, not Spanish.

Rachel said. "C'mon, Daddy, listen to me. It's like all of my life everyone has always told me, 'you're a shoe', 'you're a shoe' and you're a shoe'. And today I just stopped and asked myself, 'what if I don't want to be a shoe?' What if I want to be a purse or a hat?"

I blinked, stopping from looking at the tv and turned to look at Rachel, holding on to the back of the couch so I wouldn't fall off. I could tell the rest of them were looking too.

Rachel exclaimed. "No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat! It's a metaphor, Daddy!"

Ross said. "You can see where he'd have trouble."

I snorted, I kind of understood what she was saying, but I wouldn't use that metaphor to explain my point.

Rachel sighed. "Daddy, it's my life. Well, maybe I'll just stay here with Monica and Casey."

I squawked. "What!?"

I turned to looked at Monica with everyone else. She said with an annoyed look. "Well, I guess we established who's staying with Monica and Casey."

I shook my head and said with a slight whine. "No, Mon, do something."

She leaned forward and hissed. "What do you want? Tell her to live outside."

I smiled pleadingly at her. "Please."

She snapped, still in a whisper. "No!"

I huffed. "I don't want to share, everyone always comes and goes."

I didn't have a problem with Rachel and I loved being with my friends, but we had no room. And I really didn't know how much the bills were going to rise. I knew Rachel was used to a richer lifestyle.

Rachel then said. "Well, maybe that's my decision. Well maybe I don't need your money! Wait, I said maybe!"

Monica then smiled brightly at me. I backed from the couch end and toward the kitchen. "I don't like that look."

She moved from her seat and kept on smiling. I went to the fridge. "I really don't like that look."

She said. "Casey…"

I pointed a finger at her. "I don't like the way you said my name either."

"Since Rachel needs a room to stay in, you have to clean the spare."

I gaped at her. "No!"

Monica's face relaxed. "Why not, she needs it?"

I whined again. "I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes and I looked toward our friends. "Help me."

Chandler raised his hands and Joey said. "No getting in the middle of that." Chandler, Ross and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

I huffed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

I went inside as they talked, cleaning the room of my computer, files and old things I forgot about. I just stuff it all in boxes and tossed them in my room. I grimaced. "Now my room is cluttered."

Monica called. "You'll have to clean that!"

"Leave me alone!"

I heard Joey and Chandler's laughter from the other room. Everything was on the floor. On the sides of my bed and in front of it. I looked it over, deciding everything was fine. I heard the buzzer.

I was then shoving as many of the boxes as I could on the floor in my closet when I heard Ross say an hour later from when I started. "Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?"

I blinked in surprise, sticking my head out from my room. "Really? You got with him?"

Joey asked slowly. "Wait, your 'not a real date' is with Paul the Wine Guy?"

Ross asked. "He finally asked you out?"

She grinned and he hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. Chandler said with a smirk. "This is a dear diary moment."

Monica said. "Wait, Rachel, I can cancel."

Rachel waved a hand. "Please, no, go. I'll be fine."

Monica turned to Ross. "Ross, are you okay? Do you want me to stay?"

Ross said lowly. "That'd be good."

Monica sounded down. "Really?"

"No, go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!"

Before Monica could look for another one of us to stay with, I said with narrowed eyes. "Monica go, stop worrying about us for once and go have fun."

She saw I was serious and grinned happily at me, going to answer the door. We all quickly moved forward, in front of the door. They were all piled close on the right of the door and I was at the left of it. "Paul, this is…everybody, everybody, this is Paul."

We all said hi to him. Chandler said. "Sorry, didn't catch your name, Paul, was it?"

I grinned falsely. "What my friend means to say is, you hurt our friend, you die…tragically…and painfully."

Monica smacked my arm. "Casey!"

I sent her a look of confusion. She knew how I was. Paul's smile vanished for a moment, but came back a second later. Paul went to sit on the couch.

Phoebe said. "I pulled out four eyelashes, that can't be good."

I went in the fridge and grabbed a bowl of grapes. I ate a couple. "I think that means you get four wishes or something."

Ross asked. "So, what are you up to tonight, Rachel?"

"Well, I was supposed to be headed to Aruba on my honeymoon. So, nothing!"

I put the grapes back. "Hold on a sec, be right back."

I went into my room and changed into blue sweatpants, a tank top and zip up jacket, I was hanging here for the night anyway.

I opened the door and went back to the fridge. I opened a can of _Cola_. Ross turned to me. "Ah, Casey. Want to help me with putting together my furniture. Joey and Chandler are coming."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

"I'll get you a burger at your favorite place by Central Perk."

I said quickly. "Deal, let's go."

Chandler and Joey laughed. I scoffed. "Like you wouldn't agree to the same thing."

Joey nodded. "True. Hey, I want to get something too."

Chandler waved a hand at me. "See, what you started."

I shrugged. "I love food. He loves food, we get each other."

We followed Ross out and to the burger place and then to his apartment.

/ / / / / /

Two hours later, I was helping Ross while Joey and Chandler were doing their own thing with fixing stuff. I was sitting on the floor surrounded by instructions, tools and parts.

Joey and Chandler were across the room, building a shelf, which they were almost done with. I ate my burger when I first got there, so I had to stay and do this. Ross was holding the instructions. "I'm supposed to attach a bracket-y thing to the side thing using a bunch of these worm guys." He moved the paper away and said. "I don't have any bracket-y things and I see no worm guys what's so ever. And I cannot feel my legs."

I groaned, throwing down the pieces I was comparing. "Neither can I. I can't make whatever the hell it is."

Suddenly Joey cried. "Done with the bookcase!"

I looked over and cried out. "No fair!"

Chandler grinned. "All finished."

I sighed and ignored them, picking up the…table? It was barely finished and I was getting frustrated. I read over the instructions again. I smiled to myself when I found a match, screwing two pieces with what was supposed to be a bracket. I tightened it with a smirk.

Suddenly, I heard Ross say sadly. "This was Carol's favorite beer. She always drank it out of the can, I should've known."

I said. "Hey! I drink it out of the can."

Ross nodded. "Yeah, but you're Casey, it's expected."

I blinked at him. "Thanks…I think."

I stood up, went to his fridge and grabbed a can of beer, cracking it open and drinking some. Joey asked. "She got the furniture, the stereo, the good tv. What did you get?"

Ross looked over at us. "You guys."

I grimaced. "You got played bad."

Really, she known his for years, she couldn't have left him some of the things there? Joey nodded in agreement. "You got screwed."

Chandler gaped. "Oh my God!"

I hopped up on the counter and took a long drink. Ross said. "What if there is only one woman for everybody- "

I raised the half empty beer toward him. "Or one man."

He sent me a glare. "Or in your case, one man-what if there is one person and then that's it. Unfortunately, in my case, there was one woman for her."

I snorted in disbelief. "No way." He's thinking in a soulmate kind of way and I don't believe in that.

Joey exclaimed. "What are you talking about, one woman?! That's like saying there is one flavor of ice cream for you. Let me tell you something Ross, there are a lot of flavors out there. There's Rocky Road, Cookie Dough and Bing Cherry Vanilla. You can get them with jimmies or nuts or whip cream. This is the best thing that ever happened to you. You got married, you were what, eight?"

I snickered at that, grinning. I looked toward his freezer, now I wanted ice cream. Joey said, smacking him on the back. "Welcome back to the world, grab a spoon."

Ross said. "I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny."

Chandler sent him a look. "Then stay out of my freezer."

I sighed. "Now, I want ice cream. You have any, Ross?"

He nodded and I finished my beer, grabbing a spoon and was happy to see vanilla in a carton in the back. I sat back on the counter, grabbed a new beer and opened the carton, eating.

Ross stared at me, drinking his beer. "Did you just come here to get food from me?"

"Hey, I helped a little! I just taking a break."

Chandler nodded his head sarcastically, looking at his wrist. "Yes, your fourth break of the evening."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

After a little while, I was working on the table from before, a third beer opened up in front of me. Ross was sulking and drinking, leaning on the window with half the blinds covering him. Joey and Chandler were laying around.

Ross whined. "Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I grabbed a spoon? Do the words Billy don't be a hero mean anything to you? You know, here's the thing, even if I could get it together enough to ask a woman out, who am I going to ask?"

I stopped working on the table, sharing a tortured look with Joey and Chandler. There is nothing wrong with being single. I knew he was with her for a while, but still…

I then decided to finish the table for him. I grinned proudly an hour later when I finished.

I drained my third beer and said. "Okay, time to go home. We ain't getting anymore done here."

Joey and Chandler nodded in agreement. "See ya later, Ross."

He sighed. "Bye."

Joey and Chandler then drove me home as we lived in the same apartment building. I was tired, so I went to bed, a little tipsy from drinking.

/ / / / / / / /

I woke up, gotten dressed and changed into something similar from yesterday, except this time I was wearing a green button down instead. I yawned, walking out.

I tiredly took Chandler's cup of coffee and took a drink and spit it right back in the cup when I still tasted the coffee grounds. I stuck my tongue out and flexed my jaw in reaction to trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

I saw Joey pour his in the plant on the middle of the table and I quickly did the same. I sent him a look. He whispered. "Rachel made it."

My eyes widened and Chandler snickered, saying lowly. "It's what you get for always steeling our coffee and food."

It was true, when I woke up, I usually took whosever coffee I managed to pass. I was surprised to see Paul, the guy she dated here. I muttered. "I guess the date went well."

Monica was at the door with him and they scooted the table toward the door, Rachel following with it. I walked with them, curious.

Monica said. "We'll talk later."

They kissed and grinned at each other before Monica came inside with a wider grin and shut the door. I smirked at Chandler and Joey, who smirked back.

Joey said. "That wasn't a real date. What the hell do you do on a real date?"

I snorted. "I guess your 'not date' wasn't boring after all."

She said. "Shut up and put my table back."

Joey moved it back as Chandler stood up. He better move it to where it was, he knows how Monica gets with her stuff.

Chandler said. "Well, kids, I have to get to work. If I don't input those numbers…it doesn't make much of a difference."

I chuckled, remembering of conversation from yesterday. Rachel asked. "So, like you all have jobs?"

I stared at her strangely and Monica answered her. "Yeah, we all have jobs. That's how we…buy stuff."

Joey said, pointing at himself. "Yeah, I'm an actor."

I smiled. That was exaggerating a bit. Rachel walked over in awe. "Wow, would I have seen you in anything?"

Joey shook his head. "Oh, I doubt it. It's mostly regional work."

Monica let out a little laughing, coming over. "Unless you catch the Wee Ones production of Pinocchio."

Chandler said mockingly. "Look, Pacheco. I'm a real live boy!"

Joey walked toward the door. "I will not take this abuse."

Chandler raised a hand. "You're right, I'm sorry." But from the look on his face, I knew he was going to do something. Chandler started dancing toward the door. "Once I was a wooden boy, a little wooden boy…"

I laughed, leaning against the fridge, where I was going to grab some food. After Joey sent me a glare, he walked out. I looked at my watch and saw I had to leave now. I'll just eat on the way.

I shrugged on my blazer. "I gotta go, see you later."

"Oh, Casey."

I looked over. "Yeah, Rachel?"

"What kind of job do you have?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm a teacher."

"What?! You hated teachers!"

She was genuinely surprised at my answer. I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I like history so…"

Rachel smiled. "Oh, I remember that. A lot of times you used to sprout random history facts."

I flushed slightly at the memory, I knew how annoying I could get.

Monica laughed. "Used to?"

I glared at her. "I know where you sleep. I really have to go, see you."

They both said bye and I got in the car, driving to the nearest McDonalds drive thru. Getting pancakes, eggs, a biscuit and actually good tasting coffee, I went to work.

The class was just like yesterday. Only this time I went more in detail about the Native Americans, including the reason why they were called Indians by most people.

Another thing about the way I teach, if I'm teaching about something interesting, my tone and mannerisms get more animated.

/ / / / / /

Soon enough three o'clock came around and I was about to leave, but a 12th grade student came to my desk. It was a girl with green eyes and long blond hair, she was fidgeting nervously. I just finishing teaching about the Great Depression and handed out progress reports in the beginning of class.

I looked up from my bag. "Yeah?"

She said a moment later. "Ms. McCoy, I have a question?"

I eyed the paper in her hand and could guess the problem. I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest. "Let me guess, extra credit."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "U-uh, yeah."

I then leaned forward with a smile. "Okay, tell me this. Give me a good enough reason why I should and I will, if not, you'll have to bring it up like everyone else."

She looked at me nervously. "My parents are very strict. They expect the best of me, Ms. McCoy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "Yes, and after this year, I'll have college."

I asked. "Let me see your progress report then."

I took it from her and blinked in surprise. "This isn't bad at all." She had a 78, wasn't the best, but wasn't even close to the worst in this class. "Fine, you won't have an 'A' by winter break, but I'll bring you up to a B before then. Here." I wrote what I told her on the paper, signing my name. She was a hard-working student; my guess was she didn't try harder with some of the work. I did grade harsher with certain things with 12th graders than I with the lower grades.

She smiled in relief. "Thank you so much!"

I nodded at her. "No problem, though I expect this will be a onetime thing, right?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, Ms. McCoy, this will be the last time, I promise."

I grinned at her. "Great, try to relax a little bit, okay?"

She nodded, taking her report back and leaving. I sighed to myself, groaning, now I had to think of something to give her for extra credit. Maybe a project. Yep, that sounds like a good idea. Well, the Great Depression unit was just closing, maybe I'll have her do something on that.

Finally, after inputting some grades in my book and then taking about an hour for the grades to enter the school slow computer it was about 6 o'clock. I decided to grab dinner and go to Central Perk.

I parked the car by the Perk and went to a street vender, grabbing and paying for a hot dog with ketchup and sauerkraut. I finished it in a couple of bites and saw it was around seven and it was already dark, well the winter was coming soon.

I walked in the Perk to see the whole gang there, except for Rachel. I waved at them as they said 'Hi' and went to grab a drink from the counter. I said. "Coffee, 3 sugars and 2 creamers."

"Coming right up, ma'am."

I grimaced, that made me sound way too old. I was only in my mid 20's. "Thanks."

A couple of minutes later and I heard. "Of course it was a line!"

I looked over at Joey. I put a dollar in the tip jar. "Just have someone bring it to me."

"Why? Why would someone do something like that!?"

Ross raised his eyebrows at his sister. "I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than…to get you into bed!"

I walked over and sat on the couch. "What are you guys talking about?"

Joey told me, sitting on the arm rest of the couch. "Remember Paul." After my nod. "Well, to sleep with Monica, he told her he couldn't get off in 2 years."

I gaped in disbelief, blinking a couple of times before setting my coffee on the table and bursting out laughing. "But…wait, you- "

I turned to Monica. "-you, believed him? Seriously!?"

Monica threw her hands up from behind the couch. "It can be believable!"

I rolled my eyes. "A guy can't last a couple of days, forget two years."

Joey, Chandler and Ross said. "Hey!"

I waved a hand. "With Joey, come on, we don't need to go there."

The guy had a girlfriend every couple of days and that was putting it lightly. It was just the way he was and I didn't care, but I was making my point. Joey shrugged, seeing my point.

Monica sighed. "Is it me? It is that I have a beacon that only dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?"

Ross was sitting in the armchair with a book, Chandler in a seat next to the couch and Phoebe under my feet, by the table. Speaking of Phoebe, she said. "Alright come here, give me your feet."

I grinned and moved closer to the other side of the couch, giving Monica room as Phoebe massaged her feet. We all looked on in amusement, Phoebe was a little strange sometimes, but she was our friend.

A waitress came with my coffee. I took it. "Thanks."

I took a sip. I sighed. "Ah."

Monica sighed to herself. "I just thought he was nice, you know."

Joey snickered after a moment. "I can't believe you didn't know it was a line!"

Monica got annoyed and threw him off the couch. I laughed. "He's right, though. I said I'd hurt him, but this is gold."

She gave me a warning look and I chuckled a little more, raising my hand in surrender. Just then Rachel came in with a bag in her hand. "Guess what?"

Ross perked up. "You got a job?"

Rachel laughed in disbelief, coming over to us and standing behind the couch. "No! Are you kidding, I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed out of 12 interviews today."

Chandler raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "And your surprisingly upbeat."

I tilted my head back to look at her in confusion. "Why are you happy?"

She grinned, reaching in her bag. "Well, you would be if found _John and David_ boots on sale, 50% off. "

Chandler quipped. "Oh, how well you know me."

I raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of my coffee and putting my head forward. "Well to be fair, you were interested in that actress' pants on t.v yesterday."

Ross laughed as Chandler sent me an annoyed look. Rachel went on saying happily. "These are my new, 'don't need a job, I don't need my parents-I got great boots' boots."

Monica smiled tightly at her. "And how did you pay for them?"

Rachel said nonchalantly. "Credit card."

Monica asked her. "And who pays for that?"

I turned to frown at her when she was silent. "You do know that credit cards aren't free money, right?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course I do!" At all of our expectant looks, she muttered. "My father."

We all shared a look, we knew we had to help her. Otherwise she wouldn't change from going back to her father and considering her age, she needed to grow up and live for herself. She grew up differently then I did, I learned that money was important, but hard earned. That's why I shocked myself by getting a bachelor's degree at 22 and didn't work a back breaking job.

We took her back to the apartment in our cars, surrounding her at the table. She was seated. We had her grab all the cards out of her wallet, laying them out on the kitchen table. Joey was sitting on her left, Phoebe on her right, Ross behind her, me standing between Chandler and Phoebe and Monica next to him, she laid scissors on the table next to the cards.

Monica said. "Come on, you can't live off your parents your whole life."

Rachel sighed. "I know that. That's what I was getting married."

I furrowed my eyebrows, muttering. "What kind of logic is that…"

Chandler nudged me. "Shh."

I never stopped myself from saying that was on my mind, sometimes I was too blunt in situations where I shouldn't be.

Phoebe said. "Give her a break, it's hard being on your own for the first time."

Rachel looked at her in surprise. "Thank you."

Phoebe smiled at her. "Your welcome. I remember when I first came to this city. I was 14, my mom had just killed herself and my stepdad was back in prison. I didn't know anybody and I ended up living with this albino guy who was cleaning windshields outside Port Authority. And then he killed himself. And then I found aromatherapy. So, I know exactly how you feel."

Rachel stared at her horrified and I couldn't even state how different their circumstances were. I slapped a hand to my forehead and mouthed, 'oh my God'. Phoebe got up to go deeper in the kitchen and I coughed loudly. Ross said, catching my lead. "The word your looking for is…anyway."

I nodded in agreement, rubbing my forehead. Monica said, holding the scissors by the blade. "Alright, you ready?"

I took Phoebe's vacated seat, sick of standing. Rachel shook her head. "I don't think so."

I sighed and Ross said. "Oh, come on! Cut!" He was holding out the card for her.

They chanted after him and I shrugged, might as well, I joined them. She used the scissor, cutting one of the cards. She cut the other one too. We cheered. Monica hugged her. "Welcome to the real world, it sucks, you're gonna love it."

I shook my head with a grin. "Well, that's that. I'm hungry."

I went in the fridge, pulling out food for a ham sandwich. Joey stood up. "Oh, I want one too."

I handed him two pieces of bread and together we made our sandwich. Mine had ham, cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomato and onion.

Chandler said. "Bye, see ya."

Joey waved, walking out with his sandwich. "Night."

We waved at them and Phoebe said. "I have to go, I have to go somewhere early."

She left and it was just me, Monica, Rachel and Ross. They were sitting on the couch, watching t.v. I said, after making a small pot of coffee. I had a mug in my hands. "I'm gonna be busy and probably not come out until tomorrow, night."

I passed Ross and hugged him with one arm around his shoulders. "Hang in there, she ain't worth it."

He smiled at me, hugging me back. "Thanks, Case."

I nodded, patting Rachel on the shoulder. "I think you'll have to sleep out here tonight, but me and Mon will try to get you a bed soon."

She nodded. "Thank you, both of you for this."

I walked inside, changing into my normal sleeping clothes. I set up my old computer in the corner of my room and starting it up, typing up on what her project had to be like and then faxing it to my printer in my classroom so I could get it tomorrow and give it to her.

I went to put the cup in the sink after I shut off my computer and I locked the door, sliding the chain over the lock on the wall. Also, I went to the fire escape and made sure to lock that door too. Monica always called me paranoid, but I always remembered to lock both.

Then I went to bed. Since tomorrow was a half day, I would be getting out at the same time, but going in late.

/ / / / / /

We all let at the Central Perk in the morning, since I was dressed, but didn't have to be in till noon, Chandler was off, Joey had nothing, Phoebe was done with her thing, Rachel went somewhere, Ross didn't work till later too and the same went for Monica.

I sat between Monica and Chandler on the couch, Joey was in a chair, Phoebe on the floor like she usually was and Ross in the armchair again. We were drinking coffee, but I was drinking expresso.

Joey was saying. "I can't believe what I'm hearing here."

Phoebe sung. "I can't believe what I'm hearing here!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch, please tell me she's not starting that again.

Monica said. "What? I said you got a- "

Phoebe chimed. "I said you got a- "

Monica gave her an annoyed look as I drank my expresso, ready for another one. Monica said. "Would you stop?"

She blinked at us. "Was I doing it again?"

We all said exasperatedly. "Yes!"

Suddenly I heard. "Would anybody like more coffee?"

I looked to see Rachel holding a coffee pot. I muttered. "I've tried your coffee." I was elbowed twice by Chandler and Monica. I rolled my eyes.

Chandler asked. "Did you make it or are you just serving it?"

I wrinkled my nose, why do they get mad at me for speaking my mind, Chandler does it enough.

She looked confused. "Serving it."

They all gave her their cups. I angled my cup toward her. It wasn't expresso, but I didn't feel like grabbing another one.

Chandler said, going into his 'story mode' face. "Kids, new dream. I'm in Las Vegas. I'm Liza Minelli and…" He then goes on to talk about his dream, which got weirder and weirder.

I checked my watch, it was about 11. I had about a half an hour till I had to leave. I sighed and closed my eyes, I had a day ahead of me, time for another expresso.

 **Wow, that was long, longer than I thought it would be. Tell me how you like it. Friends has such a small fandom for such a long and wonderful, I wanted to contribute.**


	2. A Baby? Today's Trials

**The 7** **th** **Friend**

 **This will be shorter than the last chapter, as I didn't expect the last chapter to be that long, but it's still at a decent length. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Who's Having a Baby?! And Day Stresses!**

It was a couple of days after I gave the extra credit to that student. She looked at it so seriously, like I gave her a gift from God or something, it was almost sad. I believe she cared about some progress report grade more than I did. Progress reports told you where you were right now, not that you couldn't bring it up later in the year.

But I gave the girl a week to do it, told her to do her best.

At this time, it was night and I was in the kitchen, heating up a slice of pizza from last night when we decided to order in. I ate some of it and then the phone rang. I sighed, wiping my hands on a towel. Monica hated it when grease got on the phone. I answered it. "Hello? Geller and McCoy-and Green residence." I stumbled over the last part, but if Rachel gave our number out since she lived here, saying it was needed.

I heard a familiar laugh. "Do you really do that every time you answer the phone?"

I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment and my eyes narrow into a glare. "You know I do it! What is it?"

I heard Joey shouting something in the background. Chandler said as he was the one with the phone. "Hey. Come over to the Perk."

I asked. "Now?"

"No, in three years, yes now!"

I thought about it for a second and then shrugged. "Sure, see you in a bit."

I hung up without hearing for an answer just for my own amusement, imagining his upfronted reaction.

I ate the rest of the slice, looking down at my clothes. I was wearing blue sweatpants and a green tank top. I shrugged on a loose button-down shirt I'm sure Chandler or Joey might have left here considering the size and took my car to the Perk, which was a 5 or so minute drive.

I walked in and they were all sitting around, talking about kissing. I snorted to myself. I went to get something to drink. I waved at them as I passed.

Chandler and Joey waved back and I noticed that they all were here. Phoebe chimed happily. "Hey, Case!"

Monica nodded her head at me in greeting, focused on the conversation. Chandler was saying. "I think for us, kissing is like the opening act. It's like the standup comedian you have to sit through before…Pink Floyd."

I ordered a soda, not wanting to drink coffee of any kind right now. Ross said. "It's not that we don't like the comedian. It's-it's just that's not why…we bought the ticket."

I snorted at that, paying for my drink and said, walking over. "And that my friends, is why Chandler and Ross are single."

Monica grinned and I dodged the pillow thrown at my head from Ross. "Hey, I have soda here!"

Ross said, glaring at me. "Then shut up!"

I rolled my eyes, but raised my hands in defense, my right hand still holding my drink. I stepped over Monica's feet, sitting on the table, facing Chandler and Monica. Joey was in the armchair and Phoebe was sitting on the floor, by the table. Ross was just sitting in a random chair.

Chandler pointed out. "You see, the problem is though, after the concert is over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again. We're in the car, fighting traffic, basically, just trying to stay awake."

Rachel scoffed, sitting on the other arm of the couch. "Yeah well, word of advice-bring back the comedian. Otherwise, you're going to find yourself sitting at home listening to that album alone."

I laughed and Monica and Rachel slapped high fives. Joey asked. "Are we still talking about sex?" After getting a yes, he asked me. "So, what do you think then, Case?"

They then all looked at me. My eyes widened at their new-found attention. "Kissing, the sex, all of it is good for me. That's all it is. You know I don't have long relationships, something usually happens."

Chandler snickered. "Yeah, remember Clean Steven."

I flushed red as all of them laughed except for Rachel, who looked confused. Monica grinned at me and my embarrassment. "Casey dated this guy 8 months ago, he was hot."

I sighed in disappointment. "That he was."

Ross had the same grin as Monica. "But he cleaned everything."

Rachel sent me a strange look, looking at Monica, knowing I lived with her and had no problem. "But- "

Chandler raised his hands. "Much worse."

I ran a hand down my face. "It didn't last long. About three weeks. Had sex and then left once he tried scrubbing my room down with baby wipes in every area and all the corners."

Rachel laughed and I groaned, covering my face with my hand. "Stop it, I get it."

Rachel still couldn't stop laughing. "I can't believe you of all people…would- "

Monica chuckled with her. "Yep."

I stood in annoyance. "Yeah, I heard it!" I was not the neatest person around, I wasn't a slob or anything like that, but I wasn't a neat person. A plate or two would be left in my room. Maybe a couple of empty beer cans, clothes hanging around and if Monica and I weren't like sisters, we wouldn't live together. We were almost polar opposites. That's what made the whole thing so funny to them in the first place.

Ross started snickering along with Chandler and Joey. I threw my hands up, yelping in horror when my drink was thrown up, half on me and half on the floor. Rachel glared. "I now hate you."

I put the cup on the table slowly, stiff with the cold from the drink. The others seemed to find it hilarious, laughing more. We were getting stares and Rachel went to get a mop. I wiped my face with my hands. "I hate you all!"

With their laughter increasing, I walked off, turning to point at them when I got to the door. "I will not take this abuse anymore!"

I heard their increased laughter as I left the coffee shop.

/ / / / /

It was Sunday, so I was laying around on the floor, flat on my back and between the couch and table, happy to be free and not in a school. Sometimes I questioned why I decided to teach. The others were watching some show and Ross was at work, which was in a museum. He was the manager of it and he was talking about some new audition they were including. He made me promise to go when it was done.

The others were sitting on the couch.

They were watching a show I didn't know the name of, but could hear it perfectly. I found a small baseball under the table and started tossing it up in the air, cupping both of my hands so I'd catch it.

I heard a female voice say from the tv. " _Ha! She didn't leave in such a hurry, after all!"_

I grinned, realizing whatever the show was most likely about. Another cheating type thing. I tossed the ball up again. Chandler and Phoebe feet were at my side as they sat on the couch. Lifting my head backwards I could see Joey lying on the recliner and Monica cleaning for some reason.

Chandler said, his foot tapping my side. "I think this is the episode of _Three's Company_ where there's some kind of understanding."

I mused. "So that's the show you're watching. Chandler, stop kicking me."

Chandler smirked down at me. "Then get off the floor."

I did the mature thing next, I stuck out my tongue. He rolled his eyes, looking intently at the screen. I tossed the ball again, but misjudged my throw, having it swing past my head and hit the front door.

I cringed in surprise. Monica sent me a look. I gave her an innocent smile. "Oops."

She shook her head, going back to her excessive cleaning. Meanwhile, Phoebe said. "Oh, then I already seen this one."

I snickered to myself as she clicked the tv off. I pulled myself up, sitting on the other side of Chandler, it being the only seat left.

Monica asked Joey. "You done with that?" She took the glass before Joey could answer.

Joey turned to give her a look, saying sarcastically. "Yeah, sorry. The swallowing slowed me down."

"Whose little ball of paper is this?"

I winced slightly at her tone. What was wrong with her? This wasn't her usual, 'I want to keep this house clean' type acting.

Chandler moved a little closer toward her (which was behind the couch) and said. "Oh, that would be mine. See, I wrote a not to myself and realized I didn't need the note and balled it up…and now I wish I was dead."

I shook my head at that and jolted forward as she fluffed the pillow behind my back. Joey had gotten up and went into the kitchen. Phoebe said. "She already fluffed that pillow."

Phoebe leaned toward her. "Monica, you know you already…but it's fine."

Monica said after giving her a look. "Casey, get up!"

I stood up, feeling a little concerned, walking until I was standing by her. "Monica, what's going on?"

Monica gave me a confused look. "You don't know?"

I knew I was looking even more confused because that was how I felt. She said. "My parents are coming. And I don't want to give them any more ammunition then they already have."

I scowled at that, they were Monica's parents, but I hated the way her mom, Judy made feel. Hated it since we were kids. Judy isn't a horrible person, but I just didn't like it.

Chandler said. "Yes, and we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness of a child's pillow."

I smirked slightly when he paused in the middle of saying 'of' and then continued. It was the way he spoke, but sometimes I made me grin. I shushed Chandler after his quip, I knew how Monica got around them.

Monica was leaning over the couch, fixing it. I sighed, shaking my head. I wasn't going to get through to her. I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

Phoebe sounded a little freaked out. "Monica? Hi. Um, Monica? You're scaring me. I mean, you're all chaotic and twirly, you know? And not in a good way."

I took out a can of beer, flicking open the top and taking a sip. I grimaced slightly at the after taste. I used to hate beer, but opening up wine for no reason in the middle of the day was just weird. I usually liked a good red wine or liquor like rum when I was out at a bar or something.

Joey was telling Monica. "Yeah, calm down. You don't see Ross getting all chaotic and…twirly every time they come." I grimaced at that, standing so I wouldn't sit on anything and agitate Monica further then she already was.

Monica let out a deep sigh. "That's because as far as my parents are concerned, Ross can do no wrong. You see, he's the Prince. Apparently, they had some big ceremony before I was born."

I chuckled under my breath at that , taking a longer drink this time. While she talked, she still cleaned around the apartment. Joey looked at me. "Is it true?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sort of. I've known the Geller's for a long time."

Monica gave a 'see' face. I raised my hands, my can being lifted a little. "Listen, Mon. Everything will be fine, but it won't be if you have to go to the hospital for hyperventilating. Calm down."

She sent me a glare, but I looked at her seriously. I suddenly heard Chandler whine in disgust by the big window. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" He was pointing out said window.

Monica sounded panicked. "What?!"

Chandler looked over at us. "Ugly Naked Guy got a Thigh Master."

My eyes widened in surprise and I burst to laugher at the mental image. Ugly Naked Guy was our first floor neighbor who was as the name showed. He was an unattractive guy who was naked.

I was curious though and walked over with everyone else. I winced, as I saw what I imagined. "Ew! I don't want to see that!"

They all echoed what I said.

I walked away from the window, leaning on the counter and drinking more of my beer. Suddenly Rachel came out of her room. "Has anyone seen my engagement ring?"

I blinked at her, staring in shock at her words. She was wearing a multicolored flowered skirt, pined at the waist and a light green t-shirt. Phoebe said, coming forward. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

I sent her a look, at the no doubt expensive ring that she had misplaced. "Rachel…"

She looked stricken. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"

She started looking for it on the couch, messing up the pillows. Phoebe said wary. "Don't touch that."

Rachel was looking all over the living room. "If I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him. 'Hi, Barry, remember me? I'm the girl in the veil that stomped on your heart in front of your entire family'. Oh, God and now I have to return the ring without the ring which makes it so much harder!"

I said dryly. "Well, he'll never forget you now, more so if you don't give him the ring."

Monica smacked my arm as she went to the couch, to talk to Rachel. "Easy Rach, we'll find it. Won't we?"

After a hard stare from her, both Joey and Chandler agreed. Joey asked. "When did you have it on last?"

I looked over at Rachel, that was a good question, strange coming from Joey, but still a good question. Phoebe replied for her. "Doy. Probably right before she lost it."

Chandler smiled sarcastically. "You don't get a lot of doy these days."

Monica asked me as they looked around. "Why don't you help?"

I smiled at her. "I am."

Chandler scoffed at me, raising his eyebrows. "Really? Doing what?"

My smile turned into a smug grin. "Supervising."

Rachel gave me a sad/worried look and I groaned, putting the can down and crouching on the floor, looking for a ring, but I could not see anything.

Rachel said. "No, I had it this morning. And I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with…"

Rachel came in the kitchen, trailing off. I stared at her confused from the floor, moving my head down to look under the fridge. Maybe it slipped under there.

Meanwhile, Chandler fixed her sentence. "Dinah?"

I snorted at that, standing up. "Well, it's not here."

Rachel groaned. "Don't be mad."

I looked over and could almost feel myself pale when she stopped in front of a lasagna, that I now realized was for Monica and Ross' parent's dinner.

Monica voice was in disbelief. "You didn't?"

I whispered. "I think she did."

Monica sent me an annoyed glare. I raised my hands in surrender, walking over to where Rachel was by the food, taking my beer with me.

Rachel sounded guilty. "I'm sorry."

Monica grabbed the tray. "I gave you one job!"

She lifted it up, trying to find the ring. I hopped up on the counter, content to watch to see how this would turn out. I took another drink of beer, leaving the can half empty.

Rachel pointed out. "Look how straight those noodles are."

Chandler also pointed out, a smirk on his face. "Now, Monica, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagna." He was grinning by the end of his sentence.

I moved away from the fridge, where both Chandler and Joey were standing, moving back to lean on the back of the couch. Monica put it down, looking disappointed. "I just can't do it."

I frowned, setting down my beer can on the table in front of the couch. It was amusing at first, but I just felt bad that Monica was really worried about this.

Chandler said. "We're going in." Chandler and Joey then went to look for the ring inside the lasagna, basically ruining it.

I'd be no help there. I just took my beer, finished it and threw it away. I figured I would keep my stuff cleaner than normal, considering her parents were coming. I didn't know Rachel was making anything. I did sleep in and I was doing school stuff like grades and what not in my room most of the day. It was closer to dinner time. I might go out to eat so Monica and Ross could be with their parents.

At the door, I heard a depressed greeting. "Hi."

I sighed to myself. I knew that voice and its depressed quality from anywhere. "What is it now?"

I looked over and I was right, it was Ross. He was dressed in a blue button up, a tie and slacks, looking very depressed.

Monica made a sound of sympathy. "Oh, that is not a happy 'hi'."

Ross said next. "Carol's pregnant."

I gaped in shock. "What!?"

Phoebe shouted. "Ooh! I found it!"

I didn't look in her direction, still staring in shock at Ross. Ross nodded at me. Monica was stuttering in the same shock, not being able to say more than 'what'.

Ross nodded, still looking shocked. "Yeah, do that for another two hours and you might be where I am right now."

I had a new thought. "Is it yours?"

Ross exclaimed, glaring at me. "Yes! Why would you ask that?!"

I moved my head back a little at his yelling. "It's a valid question!"

He snapped back. "Is not!"

Monica raised her hands between us. "Woah, calm down."

It was silent for a moment and then Chandler broke it. "Kind of puts the whole pillow thing in perspective, huh, Mon?"

I hid my laughter, going over to close the door, which was left ajar. Rachel asked. "Where do you fit in to this whole thing?"

Ross was walking into the apartment more. "Well, Carol says, she and Susan want me to be involved, but if I'm not comfortable with it, I don't have to be involved. Basically, it's totally up to me."

I frowned at that, staring at the wall. At least he has a choice, but abandoning a kid. How would they feel when they're older?

We were all looking at him. Phoebe said, surprised. "She's so great! I miss her."

I rubbed my forehead at her words. I muttered. "That's not the smartest thing to say at this time."

They either didn't hear me or weren't paying attention to what I was saying.

Monica asked, a still lost looking Ross. "What does she mean by 'involved'?"

I walked over to the table, sitting backwards in one of the dining room chairs. Chandler said, standing by the couch. "Presumably, the biggest part of your job is done."

I scowled at that. "Well, that's not exactly true."

Monica sent me a look, not angry, but slightly worried. I shook her off and I felt Rachel's look on me. Ross said. "They want me to go down to this sonogram thing with them tomorrow."

Rachel asked. "What will you do?"

Ross still didn't look anymore lost. "I have no idea. No matter what I do, I'm still going to be a father."

I heard a clacking noise behind me and turned until I was sitting correctly in the chair. I saw Joey eating the messed-up lasagna. I frowned in though before shrugging and going into the utensil drawer, grabbing a fork and pulling the tray to the middle.

Joey gave me a stare and I scoffed. "It's a whole lasagna, calm down."

He shrugged and I took a piece, eating it. I hummed in thought. It was good, not like Monica's, but still good.

Joey looked behind me at everyone else. "This is still ruined, right?"

We started eating it some more and they scattered around the apartment. Chandler and Phoebe were watching another show, Ross went outside to think and Monica came in the kitchen, looking for something to make. She was looking in cupboards and the fridge.

I ate a couple more bites and decided to see if I could help. I walked over the cupboards above the sink. "Find anything?"

Monica let out a sigh of frustration. "No! And I don't know if I will."

I patted her shoulder. "We'll find something."

I opened the cabinet door and rummaged around, grinning when I found a box of pasta. "Here! Pasta, everyone loves pasta."

Monica smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

I nudged her, still smiling. "Hey, I lived off this stuff when I was a kid. Well, it was more mac & cheese, but still…it's fine."

She laughed, taking the box and finding some things for curry. "My mother will complain about the pasta."

I sighed. "Then make something else with it."

Monica nodded her head. "Sounds like a good idea, thanks Case." She then was quiet as she started on making the cucumber/curry thing she's made before. I've been her test dummy for new recipes on many occasions. Which was good and bad, depending on what was being made.

She asked me a moment later. "What're you doing tonight?"

I shrugged. "I'll go out to eat and then go by Chandler and Joey's."

Chandler turned from looking at the t.v. "Thank you for asking, Case."

I smirked at him. "And you ask when you come over?"

He wrinkled his nose as Phoebe laughed. He turned back to the show. I smirked wider. They all came here when they wanted. Me and Monica and now Rachel didn't care, but I pointed it out anyway.

I said. "Rachel's working, right?"

"Yeah!" Rachel called from her room.

I looked out the fire escape/patio and saw Ross leaning on the railing with his elbows, running one hand through his hair.

I thought about it and then opened the door, walked outside and standing next to him. I also leaned my elbows on the railing. It was quiet.

Ross said. "I'm gonna be a dad, Casey."

I said, looking outside at the clear sky. "Yeah, I know. I guess you're first out of all of us."

Ross sighed. "I know how you feel about it. But I- "

I raised a hand to stop him. "Drop it Ross. I'm your friend, whatever you do…I'll support you."

Ross said quietly. "Even if you don't agree with it."

I ran a hand down my face in frustration. "Dammit, Ross! You know me, you know how I- "

Ross nodded his head. "Yeah, about you and your dad." I swallowed a little, but didn't say anything. "When you have kids one day- "

I said sharply. "No!"

He sounded confused. "What?"

My voice was firm and hard. "I'm never having kids, _ever_."

"Casey- "

"I won't. I can't. See you, Ross."

I patted him on the back, but he gave me a one-armed hug. "Thanks, I'll think of something."

I hugged him back in the same way and went back inside, eventually leaving with Joey and Chandler.

/ / / / / / /

We got subs at a nearby place and sat around their table, playing Blackjack and Poker, while also eating.

I dealt the cards while playing Blackjack, looking at what I had. _16_. I took another card and swore loudly. "Shit!" I had a six which meant my count was at 22, being over and making me lose. Joey and Chandler laughed at me.

Chandler raised his eyebrows. "Let me guess, you lost?"

I sneered. "Shut up."

Joey suddenly snickered. "Hey, remembered when you first started playing poker?"

I ate some of my sandwich and grimaced. "Yeah, I knew how to play."

Joey laughed again, grinning. "Yeah, but your poker face was so bad!"

Chandler laughed too. "That's right. You'd have a flush and suddenly you'd be smirking and or have a wide smile on your face."

Joey continued. "Which then made you lose!"

I waved a hand, throwing down my cards. "Yeah, yeah, mock me. What you got?"

Joey flashed his cards. "18."

Chandler smirked, splaying his cards on the table. "Read 'em and weep, 20."

I took a pickle and some lettuce out of my sandwich, throwing some at him. "Shut up, sore winner. Time for the next round."

I took another bite of my foot and brushed off my hands, noticing the both of them doing the same. Chandler dodged me or tried to. I was left chuckling as it got in his hair. He swiped it out. "Sometimes I think you're four."

I smirked at him. "Like you have room to talk in that department."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but shrugged, seeing my point.

As I handed the cards out, Joey asked curiously. "So, how bad are Monica and Ross' folks?"

I frowned down at my cards. "They're not evil or anything, but they put her down a lot I guess, more her mom than anything."

Chandler knows some of it, with meeting Ross in college and all. Joey blinked. "Really?"

I noticed, checking my numbers and did my best to keep a straight face when I had 20.

After going around, I realized I won that round. "Woop! I win. About Mon and her parents, we'll find out later. 'Member, we're meeting at the Perk."

They both nodded in agreement. All we were waiting on was a call from her saying the 'Dinner from Hell' was over.

/ / / / / /

After getting the call from Monica, Chandler drove us over to the Perk. Phoebe, Ross and Monica were already there. I sighed as I saw how frustrated Monica looked, the stressed look on her face. "That bad, huh?"

Monica groaned, sitting on the couch. "You have no idea!"

I gave her a sympathetic smile, deciding not to get any coffee tonight. She was leaning back on the couch until she was laying down, Ross was sitting in the armchair. I sat at the end, by the armrest, putting my feet on the table. Joey and Chandler came over and Rachel was still working.

Joey sat on the counter and Chandler was leaning on the counter, with his feet to hold him up on the armrest I was next to. Phoebe was in the middle of me and Monica, so we were all squished on the couch.

Monica explained how the dinner went, Ross interjecting every once in a while. Soon Monica finished, looking even more angry. I said with a shrug. "You know how they are. Look past it I guess."

She let out a sigh of anger. "I know, but even after Ross told them about- "

She closed her eyes, cutting herself off. Joey said as we kept quiet for a moment. "So, your folks are really that bad, huh?"

Ross said. "Well, you know these people are pros. They know what they're doing, they take their time. They get the job done!"

Monica said. "You know they say you can't change your parents, boy if you could." She looked at Ross. "I'd want yours."

I laughed at that. I did agree with that. If I could change my parents…

Ross laughed, kissed her on the forehead and said. "Must pee."

Then he went to the bathroom. Phoebe said. "You know, it's even worse when you're twins."

I blinked in surprise. Rachel was also surprised. "You're a twin?"

Phoebe nodded. "Oh, yeah. We don't speak. She like this high powered driven career type."

Chandler asked. "What does she do?"

Phoebe replied. "She's a waitress."

I snorted and Joey asked me. "You have siblings?"

I scowled deeply at the thought. "Just one."

Chandler laughed at me. "That bad?"

I didn't say anything. Rachel said. "Oh yeah, you and Roger never got along."

Phoebe looked at me. "Roger?"

I nodded, standing up. "Yeah, my older brother. We never got along and we still don't."

Monica stared at me. "That's true, it seems like you hate each other."

I let out a grunt of annoyance. "That'd be true."

Rachel then told us that she had to clean up. So we all headed to the door. I called. "See you later, Rach!"

Monica asked. "Chandler, you're an only child, right? You don't have any of this."

Chandler stood up. "Well no, I had an imaginary friend who my parents actually…preferred."

As he got to the door, Monica patted him on the back. I mused as we walked to our cars. "I never had one, I had Monica instead."

Chandler, Joey and Phoebe made an 'aww' sound. I rolled my eyes at them. "Wow, really mature."

Monica just smiled. "Yeah, we've known each other for a long time."

I thought it over. "It could be because Roger told me imaginary friends were for lonely people and that the only way I could have a real friend would be if they were imaginary."

They laughed in shock and Chandler said dryly. "Thanks."

I shrugged at him. "He said it, not me."

/ / / / /

I was awake before everyone else, because I had to go to an early meeting today, which means I got up, showered, dressed and out the door in record time. I wrote a note on a paper on the fridge so Monica didn't make extra breakfast.

I remembered Rachel had to go see Barry today to give him back his ring and Ross was going to the ultrasound for his child. I felt slight guilt, hoping I didn't influence it in any way. Ross would still be my friend no matter what.

The meeting was a boring affair. The principal of the school just went to talk about some new rules and to make sure the test scores stayed up. We had these meeting at least once a month. My boss was a crowd pleaser, not bad for a boss, but a kiss ass. Annoying, but not unbearable.

An hour later with 20 minutes until classes started, the meeting ended. George Calvin, the principal called me to stay. I got a couple of looks from the departing teachers and staff. I muttered angrily to myself. "What is this, high school again?"

I didn't know we were supposed to act like the students that we taught. Mr. Calvin was a red-haired man with balding hair at the top, bright green eyes and wrinkles on his face, more around his eyes and mouth than anywhere else. He was slightly overweight and always seemed to wear a suit of some kind with a plain colored tie every day.

I stood up, putting my hands in my dark blue blazer. I wore a white button down today with black slacks and the same work shoes, my hair in the same ponytail that I usual wore to work. I usually put it down when I was home and hanging out after work. I asked. "Is something wrong, Mr. Calvin?"

He shook his head, smiling a little. "Problem? No, not like that. You see, a student of yours' parents want a conference today. They believe it's urgent."

I nodded. "Today? I can schedule some day this week- "

He waved his hands. "No, it must be today. Here is the student's file. The meeting will be at 3:30, right after school."

I scowled at him and at the folder he gave me. I didn't say anything as he was my boss and took the folder, opening it. I frowned at the name. He was a rich, no care attitude type of student. His parents must have realized this and called for a meeting.

I side-eyed my boss, but other than looking away from my judging eyes, he pretended not to notice. I sighed deeply. "Alright, 3:30 it is."

/ / / / / /

After dealing with my last class which was on World War I and it's causes, the clock struck three. I scowled to myself, which I seemed to do a lot today and realized I'd have to deal with rich boy's parents in a half an hour. Said rich boy was smirking when I saw him in his period, most likely thinking mommy and daddy would fix this for him.

I could be increasingly stubborn, I wouldn't give in, no matter what they said. Sure, I've only been teaching for a couple of years, but I had a Master's degree in History and a Bachelor's in English. I could find another teaching job if they wanted to fire me.

I studied his file some, apparently, only I and another teacher have him at pour grades, a Mr. Peterson, which I realized was Michael Peterson, he taught Math and was a no nonsense man who gave no slack at all.

They must be coming to me first then, that's great. Note the sarcasm. I heard my door open and saw three people come in my room. A student I recognized and two adults who the kid shared features with.

The kid wore a white button-down shirt and tan khaki's, clothes his folks no doubt made him wear. His had blond hair, it was almost white.

His father wore a black suit that was no doubt expensive with a grey tie with the suit jacket closed and smoothed back brown hair.

His mother wore a pricey looking light green dress, some type of heeled shoe I didn't know the name of. She had the same blond hair that her son did, except it was in some type of hairdo.

Why the hell was this kid going here?

I stood up, already wishing this was over. I fixed a smile on my face. "Come in, you must be Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner."

I held on my hand as they came over to my desk, where I had three chairs laid out. The husband shook my hand briefly, sitting down with their son in the middle, the father on the left and the wife on the right, who sat in a dainty way, my mother would have loved her.

I sat in my wheel chair, leaning forward with my hands folded on the desk. I even went through the effort of sorting out my things on the desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

Mr. O'Conner spoke promptly. "My son, Richard here, has a D in your class. I want that changed."

I raised an eyebrow, fighting the scowl that wanted to grow on my face. "Well, he has his grade because he doesn't do class or homework."

The mother then said. "Surely, something could be done."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, he can do his work and eventually his grade will go up."

Mr. O'Conner leaned forward a little. "If you want something…for his grade, it could be worth your while."

I finally let the scowl come to my lips. "If you're trying to bribe me, don't. You won't get far with me or Mr. Peterson, who your son has an F with."

Mr. O'Conner went red. "Listen, you mediocre teacher- "

I let out a sharp laugh. "Ha! The only reason your lazy and useless son doesn't have an F with me is because of attendance, which I wish he was poor at. He's arrogant and has a poor attitude. He needs to learn how to do things without relying on daddy's money. If this is all, I have things to do."

It was silent for a moment and I was cursing myself in my head, it seems I lost the reins on my temper again. Richard was pissed off. "Hey!'

Mr. O'Conner snapped. "Enough, boy! You better watch yourself, McCoy."

He stood with his son and wife. I smiled stiffly, still seated. "Oh? Is that a threat?"

He glowered. "It can be. My son would be better off in a private school, not in this drivel wasteland with dissatisfactory teachers."

My smile turned sharp and I knew my eyes were angry. "And our school would be better for the choice. A private school sounds great, where you can pay off the teachers and staff to give your son grades he doesn't deserve."

Mr. O'Conner face went past red and changed to purple, "We're leaving!"

He family followed him and I could only stare angrily. I said calmly. "Oh, and Richard?"

He turned with a sneer. "Yes, Mrs. McCoy?"

"When you want to be somewhere that's not based on your father's money, knowledge is always open."

/ / / / / /

I was fuming as I drove home. I didn't get anything on my pager from my boss, but I knew I would hear it later or tomorrow. But I couldn't help myself, I would not give him false grades for money and or anything else. Either pride of myself or my teaching I don't know, but I was standing firm about what I said.

My hands tightened on the wheel as I thought of what he said and how angry I was. I swore through clenched teeth when the light went red before I could cross the stoplight. "Just my luck!"

About 10 minutes later, I parked, shuffled my bag on my shoulder and went up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it. I blinked in surprise at the weird beeping coming from the t.v. "What the hell is this? Science Fiction?"

It was some white and black thing that was moving. If I wasn't so aggravated, I probably would've guessed what it was. Monica and Rachel were standing away from the couch, Monica behind it and Rachel to the side of it. Ross was by the t.v with Chandler and Joey sitting on the table.

Ross grinned. "Nope, the sonogram of my baby! Isn't it great?"

I nodded and said blankly. "Sure. It looks like an alien."

Joey and Chandler both nodded, saying. "I can see that."

Monica was staring intently at the screen. She would've asked me what was the matter if she wasn't. Ross gave us annoyed looks, walking over to Monica. "Monica, what do you think?"

No doubt the rest of them were giving him answers he didn't like. If it wasn't for that meeting, I would be acting different.

Monica made a noise. "Mm-hm."

Ross smirked. "Are you welling up?"

She shook her head. "No."

His smirk widened. "You are. You're welling up."

Monica smiled. "I'm not."

He smiled, hugging her. "You're gonna be an aunt."

She pushed him, grinning happily and going into the kitchen.

I heard Rachel say. "Hi, Mindy, it's-it's Rachel."

A moment later she said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I-I saw Barry today."

After Mindy must have spoken, Rachel replied. "Yeah, he told me."

Rachel waved a hand. "No, it's okay. Really it's okay. I hope you two are very happy, I really do. And Min, you know if everything works out and you guys end up getting married and having kids and everything…I just hope they have his old hairline and your old nose!"

Rachel grinned, walking over. "Okay, I know it was a cheap shot, but I feel so much better now."

The others looked amused. I grunted out. "Good for you."

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and opening the car, taking a long draw from it. I sighed, sitting in a kitchen chair and leaning back. Chandler asked. "I wonder if someone had a bad day?"

I glared at him. "Shut up, I hate rich people. I just hate them! Insufferable, arrogant and just, agh!"

Rachel said sarcastically. "Thanks."

I waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "You don't need to be offended, you're not even close to being rich anymore."

She sent me a look. "Really, you're so kind."

Monica raised her hands. "Woah, woah. Calm down. What happened?"

I felt the back of my neck and ears get red, like they did when I was angry. I explained all that happened. They looked at me surprised. Monica patted my shoulders, squeezing them in comfort.

Joey raised his eyebrows. "He said that to you, man, what a jerk."

Rachel nodded her head. "I forgot about how you lose your temper, they deserved it, but still…"

I ran a hand down my face. "I know, I'll hear it later." I turned to Ross. "Sorry about before, congrats and all that."

He smiled, his eyes getting that far off look. "It's okay, Case. By the sound of it, your day sucked."

I frowned at the table, going for my second beer and opening it, taking a drink. "That it did."

Chandler shrugged. "My work is just boring."

"Lucky you."

I sighed and then thought. "What was that with…Mindy, was it?"

Rachel then got an angry look on her face before she explained what happened with her when she went to see Barry. Apparently, he was better looking now and was dating her friend and maid of honor, Mindy. I whistled. "Damn. Well, I'm going inside to relax, see you later."

Without another word, I went into my room. It was late around 7 at night. It was too late for a call from the principal, so I expected a call or meeting tomorrow. I guess I get to wait and see if I'm get yelled at or fired or even both.

 _Joy._

 **This is it, the chapters you been wait for. I was shocked at the eight reviews I got for one chapter, happy and pleased, but shocked. Thank you for all the favorites and follows too. I wish the Friends fandom had more people, the show is old, but amazing.**

 **Guest (1) :** **Happy you think so. That will happen sometime, but as you can see, Casey has her own moments and life trials along with moments in the show.**

 **FriendsEnthusiast:** **Yeah, this fandom is low in OC stories, so I thought I'd make one. Serious parings will happen later on, be she will date and get in relationships in the story. It's mostly about her good friendships with the six of them. I usually read over everything I write, so not too many mistakes happen. Glad you liked reading it.**

 **LadyPinkyofJapan8181:** **Glad you love it and hope you like this chapter.**

 **Potterbooks215:** **I wanted to have Casey blend in, but not be a shadow character. Give her, her own presence on the show. And it's great you think it's good.**

 **Painted heart:** **Well, great that you liked it and here's more!**

 **Guest (2):** **Glad you like my character, put a lot of work into her.**

 **Hope (guest):** **Hope it was worth the wait. Tell me if you like this one.**

 **:** **Well, here's the second chapter.**


	3. Phoebe's Thumb and Monica's Alan

**7** **th** **Friend**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Phoebe's Money Luck and Monica's Alan**

It was night and were all hanging out at the Central Perk because Rachel was working tonight and Phoebe wasn't here because she was out on a date. Speaking of that, she should be getting back soon unless she was staying the night or something.

I was sitting next to Chandler on one end of the couch, Monica on his other side. Ross was in the armchair and Joey was sitting in a chair backwards. I was drinking a coffee in an overly wide green mug.

"Hey guys!"

I looked up at Phoebe's voice. I waved. Ross called out. "Hey! Oh- how'd it go?"

I looked at her curiously. Phoebe smiled. "Not so good. He walked me to the subway and said, 'we should do this again some time'."

I whistled, taking a drink of my coffee. "Bummer."

The other grimaced in sympathy. Chandler agreed. "Ouch."

Rachel looked confused. "What? He said we should do it again. That's good, right?"

I grimaced. "Mon, explain, please."

Monica sighed. "No, loosely translated, 'we should do this again' means you will never see me naked."

I nodded in agreement. We've all be been there at least once. Rachel came over from behind the counter. "Since when?"

Joey replied. "Since always. It's like, dating language. Like, 'it's not you' means, it is you."

I snorted in equal laughter and agreement. Chandler said. "Or, 'you're such a nice guy' means 'I'm going to be dating leather wearing alcoholics and complaining about them to you'."

Ross laughed.

I set my coffee down as Phoebe sat on the floor facing us. I said dryly. "Don't forget about, 'I like you, but I don't want to date right now', which means 'I don't want to date you and I see hotter date 10 feet away'."

They all laughed in agreement. I was sore about that one for a while at first. Phoebe also said. "'Or I want to see other people', but 'I already am'."

I snickered along with the rest at that one. Rachel was staring at us. "And…everybody knows this?"

Joey nodded. "It cushions the blow."

I spoke up. "Yeah and it makes you look like less of an ass."

Chandler said, using his hand to gesture. "It's like when you were a kid and your parents put your dog to sleep and told you it went off to some farm."

I smirked at that, that seemed to be the oldest trick in the book that parents used. Ross was pointing at Monica. "That's funny, no-because that's what our parents did. Sent our dog off to live in a farm."

I felt almost horrified as I slapped a hand over my eyes. "Monica."

She got my que. "Ross…"

Ross let out a laugh. "Well, hello? The Milner's farm in Connecticut. The Milner's, this unbelievable farm. Horses and rabbits that he could chase and it…"

I kept my hand over my eyes, but I could tell from his quieter voice that they were staring at him. He gasped. "Oh my God! Ah, Chi-Chi!"

I moved my hand from my eyes. "Well…I had a goldfish named Steve who died in three days."

I felt stares on me. Rachel asked. "What's that supposed to do with this?"

I smiled a little. "Well, at least Chi-Chi lasted longer."

Ross made a whining noise. "Oh, Chi-Chi."

Chandler laughed and Monica leaned over Chandler to smack my shoulder. "Casey! You're not helping."

I wrinkled my noise at her. "I tried."

She sighed, sitting back in her seat. I took a drink of coffee only to be disappointed that it was cold.

I put it back down. We should be getting back anyway.

/ / / /

It was a Saturday so I had no school to teach. But I did have a lot of papers to grade that I was putting off. So, I spent most of breakfast doing it. So, by the time I finished, my hand was hurting and it was close to lunch time.

I walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. I picked it up.

 _Case,_

 _We went to the Perk. See ya later._

 _P.S. I had your last piece of apple pie._

 _Joey (And everyone else)_

I glared at the piece of paper and opened the fridge door. I looked inside and saw my slice of pie that I bought last night was gone. "Wha-dammit Joey!"

I threw the note on the table, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, shoved my sneakers on and went out the door.

Arriving at the Perk, I saw Phoebe sitting down on the middle of the couch and looking upset. Chandler was sitting on the right arm of the couch, Monica in the armchair, Ross on the left of the couch, and Joey in a chair.

The rest of them was looking at her and I watched, not announcing my presence. She said. "It's my bank."

I felt my eyebrows furrow in worry. That's not good. Monica leaned forward. "What did they do to you?"

Phoebe stuttered. "It's not, it's just-okay, I'm going through my mail and open up their monthly _statement!_ "

I was taken back for a minute from her angry tone. Ross cautioned. "Easy."

Phoebe continued. "-and there's five hundred extra dollars in my account."

Chandler made a sarcastic sound of horror, getting up. "Oh! Satan's minions at work again."

I stared. "What? You're upset about that?"

Ross waved. "Hey, Case."

I gave him an absentminded head jerk in greeting. Phoebe nodded. "Yes, now I have to go down there and deal with them- "

Joey stared at her. "What are you talkin' about? Keep it!"

I nodded quickly. "I agree with Joey!"

Phoebe looked at both of us. "It's not mine. I didn't earn it. If I kept it, it would be like stealing."

Rachel stared at her in disbelief. "Yeah, but if you spent it, it would be like shopping."

I sat at the table and Chandler went to sit on the arm of the couch again, I said. "It's not stealing since you didn't take it, it was already there."

Phoebe said. "Yes it is. Listen, what about this. I buy a nice pair of shoes and you know what I'd hear after every step I took. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. And even if I was happy and skipping, it'd hear. N-not mine. N-not mine!"

Monica stopped her before she could continue. Phoebe continued. "I'd never be able to enjoy it. Like this giant karmic debt."

Chandler was behind the couch and Monica pulled him up. "Chandler, what are you doing?"

I stared in surprise as he let out cigarette smoke. "Oh, come on. You started again?"

The others reacted in similar ways. Chandler threw his arms up. "I'm smoking. I'm smoking."

Phoebe was in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You've been so good for three years!"

Chandler showed his lit cigarette. "And this is my reward."

I smacked a palm to my face, groaning. It was hard for him to quit and now he started again.

Ross raised his hands. "Just hold on for a second. Just think about what you went through the last time you quit."

Chandler replied. "Okay, so this time I won't quit."

I spoke. "Do you know how many people in history or even on a daily basis die and get really sick- "

Chandler raised his hands again. "Woah, woah. Save me the lecture, Casey."

I scowled at him. They told him to put it out and he threw it in Phoebe mug. I smirked a little. Phoebe gaped. "Oh no! I can't drink this now." With that she sent it down.

I rolled my eyes. _Obviously_.

Monica patted his shoulder. "Okay, I have to change. I have a date."

I gave a whistle, which earned me a glare. Rachel teased. "Is it Alan, again? How's it goin'?"

Monica grinned. "Going pretty good, y'know. It's nice. We're having fun."

Joey asked. "So, when do we get to meet the guy?"

I perked up at that. I usually meet all of Mon's boyfriend. A best friend/sister thing. Monica rung her hands. "Today's Monday…so never." She went to walk off.

I grinned. "Aw, why not?"

The others said variations of the same thing. Monica turned back to us. "No, not after Steve."

My grin widened. Chandler asked. "What are you talking about. We loved S-steve! S-steve was s-sexy!"

I laughed outright. "I agree."

Monica gave us both deadpanned looks as the others laughed. Chandler said. "Sorry."

Monica pointed at me. "And you keep on threatening my boyfriends!"

I raised my hands, smiling. "I had to protect you."

She scoffed. "From ever having a date, maybe." She shook her hands a little. "Anyway, I don't know how I feel about him yet. Just give me a chance to figure that out."

Rachel asked. "Then can we meet him?"

Monica shook her head. "Nope. Chere." With that, Monica was out the door and heading home.

I stood up and pulled on Joey shirt. "Come on."

He let out a yelp. "What?"

I pulled him toward the counter. "You're buying me a muffin."

I stopped pulling him and he stared at me with a whine. "Why?"

I glared. "You ate my last piece of pie, come on. You owe me."

He sighed, following me. "Okay."

Chandler, Ross and Rachel called. "Told you so!"

I smirked to myself as Joey told them. "Aw, shut up!"

/ / / /

It was late and Monica was bringing her boyfriend Alan over to meet us. It was Sunday and I just hoped it wouldn't be too long considering I had work in the morning. I remembered when I got chewed out by my boss.

 _I sat in a chair in Mr. Calvin's office, waiting for him to speak. I only just stopped my foot from tapping impatiently. He finally spoke. "About your meeting with the O'Conner's and their son."_

 _I stared at him. "Yes, that was last week."_

 _He let out a sigh, sinking in his chair, making it groan a little. "Ms. McCoy, I did ask you to be cautious? Did I not?"_

 _I felt my mouth twist to the side. "Yes, you did. But he attempted to bribe me for giving his son a higher grade. I'd never do that."_

 _He frowned. "I know, I know. I don't expect you to. That's why I hired you, you're a good teacher."_

 _I smirked a little._

 _He raised a finger. "But, I did expect you to deal with the situation with a little more respect."_

 _I frowned to myself. It was like being in the principal's office again as a student and not as a teacher. I nodded though, he did have a point. "Yes, sir." I paused for a moment. "So, where does this leave us?"_

 _He looked at me in confusion before laughing a little. "You think I'm going to fire you?"_

 _I frowned a little deeper. "It has crossed my mind."_

 _He shook his head. "No, I won't do that. But, I ask for you to look at situations a little more delicately when the time calls for it."_

 _I nodded again. "Alright." I stood up. "If that's all, sir?"_

 _He gestured with his hand. "No, go on."_

 _I gave another nod, leaving the room and going to my classroom._

I shook my head from the memory, walking into the living room/kitchen. I heard Monica call. "You all promise?"

I chimed in agreement with the others. Monica was in a dress, looking ready to go. Joey was eating on the couch and Ross was in the armchair, Rachel in a regular chair. I looked over to see Chandler outside, smoking. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. We had to find a way to help him quit.

Monica called as I sat on the couch next to Joey. "Chandler, do you promise to be good?"

I snickered as he made a crossing sign over his heart. Monica told me as it thundered outside. "Case, you can't threaten him either."

I looked at her with a wide eyed 'innocent' look. "Who me? I never."

Rachel laughed from her seat. "Casey. Are you still as overprotective as ever?"

As we were talking Joey was telling Chandler he couldn't come in unless he left his habit outside, forcing Chandler to use a grill can for a lid over his head. I smirked at the sight.

I rolled my eyes then at Rachel's words. "I'm not that overprotective."

Joey snorted from next to me. "Yeah, _sure._ Remember the guy Mon dated, who turned out to be a cheater."

I coughed.

Ross agreed. "Yeah and when me and…Carol broke it off, how you reacted."

He paused at her name, his face setting into a grimace. I felt that small stirring of anger at her name for how she hurt Ross. I shifted a little and couched a little louder.

Rachel mentioned. "Or back in high school- "

I raised my hands quickly. "Okay, okay! I get it!"

Monica sent me a look as someone knocked on the door. "So, no threats. Subtle or otherwise."

I wilted a little under her look. "Fine, fine, I promise."

But it was only Phoebe. She had a letter and she sat on the other side of Joey. He said. "Hey, Phoebs."

She started reading. "Dear, Miss Buffay, thank you for calling attention to our error. We have credited your account 500 dollars. We're sorry for the inconvenience and hope you can except this football phone as our free gift. Do you believe this? Now I have a 1,000 dollars and a football phone."

Rachel took the paper. "What bank is this?"

I was just staring at Phoebe. "Can I be you, I mean seriously. I do not get why you are complaining?"

Phoebe opened her mouth. "I told you already, it's- "

I waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. It's _stealing."_

Before anyone else could say something, the buzzer rang. I looked toward the door. "I wonder who's here?"

Monica sent me a glare as Ross laughed. Monica went to the door and Joey called. "Chandler! He's here!"

I got up, walking over to the table with everyone else. I, Rachel and stood as the other two sat. Chandler came in, slicking back his wet hair from the rain and he stayed standing. Monica turned to look at us. "Please, be good. Please. Just remember how much you all like me."

I nodded. "We will, let 'im in."

She opened the door. "Hi. Allen, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Alan."

A man around our age, maybe a little bit older with slightly tanned skin, a mustache and beard with a head full of brown hair showed up. He was dressed nicely too in a low-key suit. He was smiling. So this was the allusive Alan. "Hello."

We all sent him a smile and a hello. He looked at Monica and then turned back to us. "I've heard so much about all you guys!"

I slapped a hand to my face, laughing silently. He basically sprayed his 's'. The rest of them laughed with me.

/ / / / /

I was pleasantly surprised by the time he was gone an hour later. He was a nice. Nice, but not overly. Most of the guy's Monica dates usually have something wrong with them. I didn't even threaten Alan at all, I didn't feel the need to.

Monica closed the door once he left. "Okay, let the Alan bashing begin. Who's gonna take the first shot?"

Me, Chandler and Joey were sitting on the couch, Joey between me and Chandler. Rachel in the armchair and Ross on the foot rest. Phoebe like most of the time was seated on the floor.

We all just looked at each other as Monica gave us an expectant look. "Come on."

 _Which one of us was going to tell her?_

Ross finally spoke. "I'll go. Let's start with the way he kept picking-sorry, I can't do this, can't do it. We loved him."

They all called out. "We loved him!"

Monica waved her hands. "Wait! We're talking about someone I'm going out with?"

They all called. "Yes!"

Monica looked at me. "Casey?"

I smiled at her. "He's great, Mon. Better than I expected."

Sometimes it took me a lot to get used to some people, so I wasn't as expressive about him as they were. I needed to get to know him first. Rachel said. "And did you notice…" She used her pointer and thumb for some reason. I raised an eyebrow as the guys agreed, but didn't say anything.

Joey raised his hands. "You know what was great? The way his smile was kind of crooked?"

Phoebe chimed in. "Yes, like the man in the shoe."

I chuckled and Ross looked at her. "What shoe?"

I laughed again, standing up. "Well, I'm off to sleep. I have work in the morning."

They all called. "Night."

I waved a hand going in my room and getting ready for bed.

/ / / /

I woke up, showered and changed quickly, dressing in a grey pants suit with a white shirt and the same dress shoes as before. They were comfortable, so I only had about one or two pairs.

I got out of my room and went into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. I think Monica was off today and Rachel had to be in later. Lucky them, the worst part about teaching was the early time. Though during the summer, I had to either do summer school or find a job. I couldn't not work for two months. I needed a type of income during that time.

I sat with my coffee of cream and three sugars, eating some toast for now and figuring I'll get something on the way later. I literally didn't have the energy to eat much before I drank my coffee. I would be hungrier later. I checked the time. It was almost time to leave or I would be late.

After coffee, I drove to work, making it on time.

/ /

I checked my watch to see that it was the end of the day. Me, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Chandler were going to play a game of softball, the only difference was that Alan, Monica's boyfriend was going to join us. I had no problem with it and it was a good way to get to know Alan better.

I was just putting my things in a bag when a knock sounded on my door. I called. "Come in!"

Just as I closed the zipper, a student walked in. More precisely, Richard O'Conner. I quirked an eyebrow. "Mr. O'Conner, what is it?"

He was tense and from the look on his face, I could tell he was uncomfortable. "Ms. McCoy…I have a question."

The eyebrow raised higher. "Yes?" He was acting differently. Before he was acting all arrogant and superior, now he was subdued and hesitant. Such an attitude change confused me and I couldn't help, but be curious.

He blurted out. "Did you mean it?"

I stared at Richard in confusion. "Did I mean what?"

He swallowed, shifting slight to the right. "Me and my dad's money."

I scowled. "Ki-Mr. O'Conner, if you're lookin' for an apology- "

His eyes widened. "No, that's no it, I promise. Look, I want to know if it's true, if you think I can learn without the help of my dad's money."

I stared at him and then smiled, nodding. "If you want to, yes you can."

He gave me a stiff nod. "I do want to."

He was holding his bag tightly with his right arm. I said. "Let me make a call and then we can work on whatever it is."

I got a happy grin, not those arrogant smirks he usually gave out. I stepped outside and dialed Joey's number, pulling up the antenna. He said after the third ring. "Hey, Case."

"Hey, Joey, I have to miss the game, I have something important to do?"

He made a surprised sound. "What? You love softball!"

I frowned at that. I really did love softball and hated missing it, but this was more important. "I know. But something at work came up."

I could almost hear the shrug in his voice. "Oh ok, I'll let the others know."

I nodded. "Ok, thanks Joey."

"No problem, see ya."

"Bye."

I walked back in to see Richard's textbook in his hand.

I couldn't help, but feel pleased that I might be able to help him and that was better than any softball game.

/ / / /

The next day after school I walked into the Perk and saw everyone staring at Phoebe in shock. I smirked to myself, this ought to be good.

Rachel was working and standing at the back of the couch. Chandler in a chair, Monica in the armchair and Joey and Ross on the couch with Phoebe facing them, holding a can of soda. I waved. "Hey, guys."

They waved back. "Hey, Casey."

Ross looked at me. "Case, you won't believe this, but Phoebs found a thumb in her soda can!"

My eyed widened. "What?!" After everyone else nodded, I said. "Let me see!"

I walked over and looked inside to see it. "Ew, but wow."

Something soft was thrown at me. "Ow!" I grabbed it from where it hit me on the side of the head.

Rachel glared at me. "That's gross."

I gave her a grin and Chandler shrugged. "It could be a contest. Like, collect all 5."

I laughed at that. "I'm sure that's it."

Phoebe asked. "Does anybody else want to see?"

They all grimaced. "No!"

I smirked, when I was in school, I liked Biology things, I was one of the only girls who didn't find dissecting the frog horrifying and gross. I hopped between Joey and Ross, sitting on the top of the couch rest, my feet on the couch cushion.

"Oh come on!"

"It's worse than the thumb!" After those words from Rachel and the scent that came to my nose, I sighed and looked at Chandler, he was smoking again.

Chandler took a puff. "This is so unfair."

Monica almost squawked. "How is it not fair?"

Chandler spread his arms. "So, I have a flaw?! Big deal?! Like Joey constant knuckle cracking isn't annoying? Or Ross over pronouncing every single word? Or Monica with that snort when she laughs? I mean, what the hell is that thing? Or Casey with her endless history lessons that go on and on when she's not in class? If I can accept you for those flaws, why can't you accept me for this?"

Joey asked. "Does the knuckle cracking bother everybody?"

I scratched my cheek. "Are my facts really that annoying?"

Rachel said to the both of us. "I could live without it."

Joey asked. "Is it a little annoying or like when Phoebe chews her hair?"

I snorted as she was doing that right now, which made her stop. Ross said. "Don't listen to him Phoebe, I find it en-dering."

I smiled a little as he said that. Joey retorted. "Oh, you do. Do you?"

I laughed loudly at that. Ross sent me a glare. "I wouldn't talk, Miss Encyclopedia."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

Monica laughing, snorting that laugh of hers like Chandler mentioned. Ross said, glaring at her. "There is nothing wrong with speaking clearly."

Rachel replied. "Indeed there isn't." He stared at her. She nodded. "I should really get back to work." She hurried off.

Phoebe said. "Otherwise someone might get what they actually ordered." I slapped a hand to my mouth with wide eyes. "Damn!"

The others also were shocked. Rachel came back. "Oh! The hair comes out and the gloves come on."

They were arguing, but I didn't see the point in continuing. I looked at the smug Chandler and saw his pack in his hand and his cigarette in his mouth. I scooted closer on the couch and before he could see what I was planning, I snatched the cigarette and pack away from him and ran out the door.

I heard him yell. "Casey McCoy! Get back here now."

I gave a fake evil laugh. "Catch me if you can!"

Which he did about 15 minutes later after I tossed his pack in water and he threw his shoe at me. I picked it up. "Now, you won't it back!"

"Hey, give me that!"

The chase was back on…

/ / / /

Monica was on another date, while I was in my room eating spaghetti and working on something for Richard O'Conner, a list of homework and readings to help him.

Even if helping one student was what I did, it would be enough for me. Chandler, Ross, Phoebe and Rachel were inside watching tv. I could hear them from in my room. I sighed, finished with my food and knowing I would not be able to concentrate on my work.

I walked out and waved at them, putting my dish in the sink and walked over to the couch, sitting on it with Chandler, Ross was on his other side with Phoebe on the floor and Rachel in a chair.

Rachel told me. "Monica's not going to be happy about that dish."

I shrugged. "She's not here."

I also remembered what Rachel told me earlier, that Alan made Chandler quit smoking. I was happily impressed. I figured I'd just annoy Chandler so much that he'd quit just to get me to stop.

They were watching that cartoon, Lambchop, that old kid's cartoon with the sock puppets. Chandler asked. "How old is that sock? If I had a sock on my hand for 30 years, I'm sure it would be talking too."

I smirked. "I'm sure some of your socks already do that."

He made a face at me as they laughed. "Casey, shut up."

Ross sighed. "I think it's time to change somebody's nicotine patch."

I snorted. "You have him on the patch?"

Chandler made an annoyed sound. "Yes, yes they do."

I heard the door open and saw Monica talk in. "Where's Joey?"

Chandler turned to look at her. "Joey ate my last stick of gum, so I killed him." He sent her a sarcastic smile. "Do you think that was wrong?"

Rachel said. "I think he's across the hall."

Monica nodded, going next door. Ross stuck on the patch. "There you go."

"I'm alive with pleasure now." _Sarcastic much?_

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You very whiney now."

He sent me a look. "I wonder why?"

Ross asked. "Hey, Phoebs, are you going to have the rest of that poptart? Hey Phoebs?"

She was just staring at it, like in a trance or something. She asked. "Does anyone want this poptart?"

I grinned as Ross sent her a dry look. "Hey, I might."

She handed it to him. "Sorry, you know those stupid soda people gave me 7 thousand for the thumb."

We stared in shock and stated our own exclaims of surprise. I smiled. "That's great."

"And on the way over here, I stepped in gum. What is up with the universe."

I gave her a look. "Considering you got 7 thousand bucks and only stepped on gum, I say everything is fine."

Before, she could say anything Joey and Monica came back in, Joey clad in a bathrobe, drying his hair with a towel, obviously he just got out of the shower. "What do you want?"

Monica's voice was higher. "Nothing, I think it's nice we we're all here together."

Joey said. "It's even nicer when we get to wear our underwear."

I moved up and sat in the other chair as he sat down in my spot. I was sending Monica a disbelieving look, she was hiding something. She was ignoring my look. I grimaced as Joey quickly fixed himself.

She turned off the tv and the others complained. I just looked at her. She said. "Guys, we have to talk."

Phoebe said. "Wait, wait! I'm getting a déjà vu. No, I'm not."

I sighed, but said. "Go on, Mon."

"Alright, we have to talk."

Phoebe pointed out. "There it is!"

I stopped myself from laughing, but it was hard. Monica went on. "It's-it's about Alan. There's something you should know. There's no easy way to say this. I decided to break up with Alan."

They looked at her with horrified shock, while I gave them strange looks. _What's with the overreaction?_

Monica was awkwardly smiling. Ross asked. "Is there somebody else?"

Monica shook her head, using her soft tone whenever Ross was ever really upset. "No, it's just…things change. People change."

Rachel said in sorrow. "We didn't change."

Joey asked. "So, that's it? It's over, just like that?"

Phoebe said. "You know, you let your heart down and start to really care for someone and I just…" She stared chewing her hair. Which was something she did when she was upset or bored out of her mind.

I was just dumfounded into silence. They were acting like a pet or a best friend died or something.

Monica said. "I can go on pretending- "

Joey quickly agreed. "Okay!"

Monica said just as quickly. "No! It wouldn't be fair to me, to Alan, or to you!"

Ross got up, going over to Monica. "Well, who wants fair? I just want things back to where they were."

Monica replied. "I'm sorry."

Chandler scoffed. "Oh, she's sorry. I feel so much better."

Rachel was almost in tears. "It's just not fair, and with all the holidays coming up! I wanted him to meet my family."

I was still silent, can't really believing what I was hearing. _What was wrong with them?_

Monica said. "I'll meet someone else. They'll be other Alan's."

Ross exclaimed. "There is no one else like Alan!"

Monica asked. "Will you guys be okay?"

Ross said, over by the kitchen. "Oh, we'll be fine. We're just gonna need a little time."

Monica nodded. "I understand, Case, are you okay? You really quiet?'

I blinked at her. "Where am I? Are you guys seriously upset? Monica dates different people all the time."

Monica sent me a look. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

I waved a hand. "Don't be. I mean, why are you so upset?"

Ross asked, upfronted. "Why aren't you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't really know him and I guessed they would break up at some point. Plus, I was busy."

Joey exclaimed. "Well, we knew him!"

I raised my hands, walking in the kitchen. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to wash my dish."

"That's yours!?"

I groaned, turning on the water. "Leave me alone!"

After I cleaned, dried and put it away, I heard Monica leave. The others were being depressed, so I went back in my room.

I heard them shouting and I came out of my room again to see Monica back and them yelling at Chandler. I raised my voice. "What's going on?"

Phoebe called. "Chandler's smoking again!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do I have to steal them again?"

He pointed at me. "Don't you dare!" He yelled out. "I don't care! I'm weak. I gotta smoke, I need the smoke!"

Phoebe yelled. "If you never smoke, I'll give you 7 thousand dollars."

He was walking out the door, but he came back with a shrug. "Oh, alright."

I gaped. "I should start smoking."

Monica smacked my arm. "Don't you even dare."

Rachel asked. "So, what have you been up to, Casey?"

I shrugged, but grinned, telling them about my progress with Richard. I was grinning wider when I finished. Monica said. "That's great."

They all gave me nods.

I grabbed a plate, took some cake and ice cream and a fork from the drawer. I checked the time. "Hey, I think one of those Spanish sitcoms are on, who wants to watch."

They all followed me as I flipped the channels, Joey unsurprisingly grabbing more cake and ice cream as well.

 **So, that's it. A little shorter, but I liked it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you for all those that reviewed and favored my story. I know Friends has a small fanfiction base compared to others.**

 **Glad that** **Guest** **,** **LadyAnnikki** **and** **painted heart** **liked my updates and story. It seriously does mean a lot.**

 **Guest (Hope):** **More backstory will come to light as the story goes on, just not all at one go. Like with her brother and the baby thing, if the situation calls for it, more will be revealed. Both of that can be possible in the future. Love interests for main characters, I have their endgame in my head, but there are 10 seasons, so who knows. Glad you liked this.**


End file.
